Anaemic
by emJeanie
Summary: Who would you turn to if you felt sick?  sorry for the bad summary!


Hi everyone!

Thanks for the reviews for my last story, you guys are such nice people!

Gilmoregirl1988 suggested I did another Jane sick story but make it longer so this is the attempt. After some thought, I decided to write about something I know so it's as accurate as possible. Hope you like the story, feel free to tell me if you don't.

Em-J

P.S: Anaemia is a red blood cell deficiency. It is basically a lack of iron that can leave you pale, feeling dizzy, lacking energy and finding it hard to concentrate. Apparently in extreme cases you can faint. I hope I've explained it ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist.

Dedications:

-everyone who reads/reviews/likes my stories- thanks so much!

- Jisbon fans

Anaemia

1: Lisbon's office

Ah yes, paperwork. The highlight of any senior agent's day. Because after a morning of chasing down suspects, clashing with local police and trying not to get shot at, all Lisbon wanted to do was spend 2 hours in her office writing and filing. Most of the team had gone home, Van Pelt cheerily biding everyone goodnight and Cho and Rigsby arguing over the perfect pizza topping( Cho was definitely not on team pineapple). Lisbon had watched them leave in envy, wishing she could be leaving too. If she didn't have the huge mug of coffee in front of her, Lisbon would probably be hysterical right now. God knows how many trees where destroyed to create the never ending pile of papers that was stacked neatly on her desk.

Strangely, said stack of papers was not the result of her consultant/best friend Patrick Jane. Usually he managed to annoy or insult a suspect/police officer/ innocent member of the public before rounding off the day with yet another elaborate and highly dangerous scheme to catch the culprit. Today, he had been uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. There had been none of the usual friendly banter between the two of them that she enjoyed so much. There had been no tricks or games played on the other members of the team to pass the time. There hadn't even been anyone under hypnosis. The strangest thing was that Jane hadn't even complained when Van Pelt spontaneously made him a cup of tea but hadn't stuck to his very strict method. He just looked grateful to be drinking anything at all as he quietly thanked her.

This worried Lisbon a lot. Sure, a break from Hurricane Patrick was nice, but it had also made the day seem a lot slower and dull. They were all things that made Patrick Jane who he is. The friendly conversations through out the day, the constant need to infuriate suspects and the elaborate schemes she knew would get them into trouble. There was never a quiet Patrick Jane. That's what was worrying her. Keeping her mind from focussing on the paperwork. What if there was something wrong? What if he was sick? She decided that the sooner she finished her paperwork, the sooner she could find him in the bull pen or the attic and check that he was definitely ok. But what if he was really-NO! 'you have to finish the paperwork!' she mentally told herself.

Patrick Jane was making himself yet another cup of tea. He was feeling dizzy, finding it hard to concentrate on the task in hand and spilling some of the boiling water over the counter. . He hoped the dizziness was just a random spell, as dizziness could lead to being sick and there was no way he was going to be sick. Patrick Jane NEVER got sick. He tried to think what he had drank and ate during the day. Maybe that was the cause of his dizzy spell. The only thing he drank was tea, and tea could never be the cause of feeling sick. If anything, a cup of tea could make you feel better. If it was made properly of course. He remembered Van Pelt giving him a cup a few hours ago. He thought it was kind, as he never asked her. She hadn't made it right of course, the only two people capable of that was himself and Lisbon, but he drank it anyway. Even though it didn't taste right, he didn't seem to mind. It still made him feel that little bit more perkier. If it wasn't something he drank that made him feel sick, it must have been something her ate. He tried hard to think what he had eaten recently, but was soon distracted by his legs turning to jelly and multiple cups and saucers rattling in his hand. Tiredness and nausea took over him. Oh god he must be really sick! Panicking, he didn't have to think twice about where to go. Or more like who to go to…

Lisbon was half way through her paperwork when she heard the one single sentence she was dreading:

' Teresa…I don't feel to good'.

Patrick's shaky voice made her look up from her desk. Lisbon's eyes widened and her heart sank. If his voice hadn't already worried her, what she saw definitely did. Patrick was stood in the doorway, swaying slightly and leaning on the doorframe for support. She noticed how pale his skin was. His trademark blue teacup and saucer were rattling in his trembling hands. Teresa abandoned her paperwork and rushed to his side, taking his drink and putting it down on her desk.

'sit down Patrick' she said gently, helping him onto the couch he had recently brought her. The couch where they would frequently sit and talk for hours.

' feel dizzy…sick' he mumbled, voice barely a whisper. He shivered. Lisbon felt how cold his skin was to the touch. She pulled him closer to her, trying to give him warmth. He closed his eyes and relaxed, still shivering.

' Patrick how long have you felt dizzy?' she asked him, keeping her voice quiet and gentle. He shrugged and whimpered slightly, as the door he had been looking at split into multiple doors which started to bounce up and down in his eye line. His legs felt like Jelly. In fact, his whole body felt like one big pile of jelly. Concerned for her friend's health, Lisbon reached over to her bag and started to search for her car keys.

' Patrick I'm taking you to the hospital' she told him. He didn't even protest, he was too busy trying to focus on her face properly. Everything in the room was a blur. He felt like he could faint at any moment.

' Teresa I…'

Lisbon watched in horror as Patrick's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into a heap on her office floor.

'Patrick!'

2: the hospital bed

Light…there was so much light. Where did all the light come from? He was sure Lisbon's office wasn't as brightly lit as this. Unless he wasn't in Lisbon's office…

' Patrick…Patrick wake up'

That was Teresa's voice. He could recognise it anywhere. If Lisbon was talking to him, then he must be in her office. The last thing he remembered was feeling dizzy. Did he pass out? Is that why she was asking him to wake up? He tried to open his eyes but found them too heavy.

' Patrick it's Teresa, wake up'

His eyes slowly blinked open and he was greeted by Lisbon's concerned yet relieved face. Although reassured by this, he was a little confused as to where he was.

'Teresa?' he asked. She nodded, smiling at him. ' where are we? Why aren't we at CBI?'

He took a good look at his surroundings. The cold clinical feel of the room he was in added to the gown he was wearing made him realise where he was: A hospital.

' You passed out in my office' Lisbon told him, running a hand through his soft golden curls. ' they gave you some blood tests and the doctor's said that you're anaemic. ' she told him 'I'm gonna have to make sure you eat properly and not just live of tea' she chuckled, making him smile too.

' I was so worried' she added, making Jane feel guilty. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to worry her. He had gone to her because she was his best friend, the only person he really trusted in emergencies.

' I'm sorry' he said, looking down at the cotton blanket covering him.

' don't be' she said, smiling ' I'm just really glad you're ok. The team are too. I rang them when we got here, they'll be really relieved that you've woken up'.

A doctor entered the room. It was the same doctor Lisbon had seen earlier. He had taken Jane's blood and reassured her that the tests will help them find out what was wrong with him.

' nice to see you awake Mr Jane' he said brightly. ' has Miss Lisbon explained everything to you?'

' yes she has Doctor, and please call me Patrick' he asked.

' ok then Patrick, I thought I should let you know that although anaemia isn't a life threatening condition, we would like to keep you in over night just to make doubly sure that you are ok'

Jane looked nervously over to Lisbon then back at the doctor. The doctor instantly knew what was concerning his patient.

' we're happy to let you stay the night with him if you would like' the doctor reassured told Lisbon. She nodded smiling at Patrick. There was no way she would let him out of her sight after the fright she had in her office.

' ok then, well I'll leave you two alone and check up on Patrick in the morning.' he told them, flashing a smile before leaving, thinking what a sweet couple they made.

Lisbon smiled at the sleeping Patrick Jane. Earlier, a member of staff had brought them some food and she had laughed at Jane's obvious dislike of hospital food. Eventually they began talking, Lisbon running her fingers gently through his hair which had eased him into a deep slumber. He looked so peaceful, so angelic with his messy curls acting like a halo. She wondered whether he would one day come to work with wings. She adjusted the blanket slightly, making sure he was warm and covered up. Patrick was her best friend, the one person who made her smile just by being there. As soon as she had seen him earlier that morning, she had an inkling that something wasn't right. She wondered if the team thought the same thing. Patrick stirred slightly in his sleep, digging his fingers into the pillow and whimpering slightly.

'Shhhh… it's ok Patrick' she soothed, hand automatically reaching for his hair. He calmed down and started to sleep peacefully again. Smiling, she lay her head next to him, hand still in his hair. Closing her eyes, her mind filled with ideas to make sure her best friend ate properly. Starting off with dinner at her place…

By Em-J

Hoped you liked the story. It wasn't based on my actual experiences. The way I found out I was anaemic was a lot less dramatic. I tried to write the speech a lot clearer this time around. Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
